The Pandorioum
"Quote" I was just going to put out the trash, and there it was.. The Pandorioum, sprung up over night." ~ Garry "Quote" I'm not sure what goes on in there, but most folks who come out always seem hungry. So they're OK by me." ~ Garry " Quote " Yes traveler, here, we have all you need & more more than you might want.. " ~ Lady Asteria The Pandorioum, hosted by the enigmatic, always silk veiled, Lady Asteria sells both lies and some truth. Bathed in illusion and drug induced glamour, it is a shop of kinky, if not wholly bizarre, goods and services to include questionably authentic antique trinkets, collectibles, some rare weapons and head gear. herbs, ointments, elixirs, sensual massage, explicit sexual favors for trade and some, initially supposed, Gypsy falderal. Yet some few odd items put out for barter, here, may serve the player in quest well known, and some others, unique to The Pandorioum shop. All the items sold at The Pandorioum are either primarily used as props and souvenirs in a kind of specialty sex role play or just to enhance the overall message experience. It is for this reason that all items are priced at 3 times their listed resale value, plus 200 bottle caps for services rendered. Layout Odd even from a distance, The Pandorioum is the only Rivet city market shop that has an interior hidden from the passer by foot traffic. The mystery of what could be found behind those gilded curtains and the incense mixed with exotic smokes that coil to waft from beyond the shops dark cove beckons in those, brave or foolish, enough of heart to enter. The shops interior appears to be a dimly lit tent like space, richly adorned with silk drapes and lush Multi-layered piles of antique Persian rugs that line the floors and some times hang as artistic wall coverings. Those who enter, after adjusting their eyes to the relative darkness and smokey haze are almost immediately over taken by a sense of euphoria and wonder as the silky partitions that separate the shops interior seem to make it all impossibly to large to fit what they could see from outside. Visitors feel pleasingly off balance as the shop's narrow spiraling hall lead downward, punctuated by a few, very small and, intimate, massage chambers, all lined with ornate tables that offer and promote even odder, rarer, specialized, items and services for sale. Seductive voices are thought to be heard, ghostly quiet, whispering to the player from beyond butterfly wing thin wisps of silk, smoke and pleasing ash as the player drops deeper into the Pandorioum's well of curious goods and services. Oddly enough this space that gently spirals down into the very bilge tank bowels of the ship, bellow the markets cargo hold, used to be occupied by the trash bins next to A Quick Fix and directly across from Gary's Galley. The Pandorioum will not be found when the player fist enters the market. However, if they leave for just 24 hours, The Pandorioum shop will miraculously be there as it if had been in place for ages, cobwebs and all. Related quests reworked for this fiction. * A Nice Day for a Right Wedding. * Council Seat. * The Dark Heart of Blackhall. * Wasteland Survival Guide. When investigating Rivet City's origins Lady Asteria will claim The Pandorioum has always been where it is but she can not or will not offer any details. Instead she suggests the player should speak to "That charming Vera Weatherly at the Weatherly Hotel. Original Quests. * Cross my palm with old world silver. * Dead men always tell the best tales. (Sequel to A Manhandled Manservant.) * Fortune favors the bold, doped, and drunk. Interactions with the player If asked about the shops sudden appearance, Garry will relate that he went to dump his shops trash from the night before and The Pandorioum was just there. Then he will mumble incoherently for a moment before saying. "I'm not sure what goes on in there, but the folks who come out always seem hungry. So they're OK by me !" Merchandise Appearances * The Pandorioum "so far" only appears in SaintPain's imagination. Written by SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here." 09:05, January 23, 2013 (UTC)